Harry's Experiment
by Le kif-kif
Summary: Harry Potter's life is going smoothly and he is finally feeling like he's going somewhere. That is, before a strangely familiar man gives Harry a folder full of papers. When Harry finally reads it, the papers change his life forever.
1. A normal day at work

Swearing, Harry climbed off his bed to see the damage done. It was late morning and Harry Potter had overslept. When he had finally woken up and checked the time, Harry had scrambled out of bed and knocked his lamp over. The once beautiful stained glass lamp lay in ruins beside his bed. Having no time to waste, Harry chugged down a glass of orange juice for breakfast and hurriedly pulled on his pants and robes. With a stumble into the fireplace and a cough caused by the green powder held in his hand, he cried out "The Ministry of Magic!" and was gone.

"RON! Ron! RON!" Above the hustle and bustle of wizards and witches going to work, a flaming red head turned around. "Harry!" Ron turned around and pushed past disgruntled people. After many 'Watch it's and 'Oi!'s Ron finally reached a grinning Harry. "How are you, mate?" After getting married in a serene island near Italy, ('At least we didn't get married in a library' Ron told Harry gratefully.) Ron took Hermione to a remote and far off place that was a secret to Hermione (though not for very long.) Harry hadn't seen Ron in ages. Obviously the two of them were having fun in France."How was France?" Harry asked. "Bloody weird!" Ron exclaimed loudly, causing people to turn and send disapproving stares in their direction. "We went skinjing or something-" "Skiing." Harry corrected but Ron continued. "-it's where you go down a slope on two planks of wood, and muggles call that fun?" "Yeah, you've said that before." Harry grumbled. But Ron ignored Harry's last comment and pulled out his arm from the robe, revealing a bluish mark on his wrist. "That's from getting whacked with those planks." Ron said crossly. "And how's Hermione?" Ron turned a delicate shade of pink. "We're married." He said breathlessly. "Yeah, I know but-" "WE'RE MARRIED!" Ron shouted out gleefully. "This is amazing, Harry! I've finally realized it, I'M MARRIED!" A young man strode towards them purposefully. Ron stood next to Harry, stunned about his realization. ", I've come to give you this." He handed Harry a folder, thick with paper overflowing from its bound contents. "Thanks." Harry turned but the man had already disappeared. "So how about it then?" Ron asked as they made their way to their office. "What?" Harry had switched off right after the man had given him that folder. The man looked familiar, those startling grey eyes and crooked nose gave Harry a mixture of intimidation and recognition. He had seen that man somewhere...somewhere. "Harry! You're not listening!" Harry snapped back into reality. "Sorry! I'm just thinking about things." Ron rolled his eyes. "You, Hermione, me, dinner, tonight. Simple enough for you?" He asked, smirking a Draco-worthy smirk. Harry gave Ron an amused smile, "Yeah, I'll come around 7. AND I'll bring cake."

**/~ \ ~/ ~\ ~/**

With cake in hand, Harry walked up the neat pebbled path that was artfully decorated with pots of petunias and freesias. The path led up to a cosy wooden cottage with the smell of burnt food wafting from the open front door. Smiling to himself, Harry knocked on the door, peeking in to find a medium sized room that was littered with books and letters. All of a sudden, Harry found himself winded by the tackled hug from a rather curly head. "HARRY!" Hermione squealed, causing the apricot tart cake to fall to the ground. "Oh sorry! Let me help you with that." With a flick of her wand Harry's now squashed cake flew to what could only be the kitchen. Harry grinned, happy to see his friend again. "So what did you guys do in France?" "Oh my gosh! France was amazing! First we went to Paris because I really wanted to see the workings of the wizards and witches there but-" Harry tuned out. He turned his focus on Hermione's changed appearance. France had obviously done wonders on Hermione. Pink cheeked, flawless skin and a tinge of a tan on her arms and legs, Hermione looked like a pin-up model. The breezy summer dress she had on reminded Harry of Ginny.

_**Ginny**_. A few weeks after the battle of Hogwarts, the novelty of beating Voldermort wore off. Instead of feeling happy, Harry felt depressed and he couldn't quite place why. Then Ginny dropped the bombshell. "Harry, I don't know what's gotten over you lately. You seem like a whole different person.. I'm sorry. I've been offered a job in London, and I'm going to take it. When you're ready, you know who to call." Harry had just stood there numbly, nodding when necessary and smiling reassuringly when Ginny's chocolate brown eyes landed on his. But after what seemed like years, Harry found himself waking up with a lighter weight on his shoulders. He felt free, new, re-born. It was as if Ginny breaking up with Harry was exactly what he needed. And now here he was."-and that was that, really.

"Harry? Harry?" Harry blinked, turning his focus back on Hermione. Hermione, now concerned, patted Harry reassuringly on his shoulder. "Are you alright, Harry? Is it...is it Ginny? I heard from her just this morning...she misses you, Harry. She really does." Harry smiled gratefully at Hermione. "I'm alright, thanks. I was just thinking..." He trailed off, giving Hermione a smile. That seemed to do the trick. Smiling back, she led him to another room, the dining room. A wooden table stood in the middle of a small room. The plates, forks and knives were already set out and the napkins were neatly folded next to each plate. The smell of burnt food was ever more prominent in this room. Hermione smiled apologetically. "Ron wanted to prove to me that he could cook dinner." She explained, rolling her eyes. Just then, a sharp bang echoed from the kitchen. "Hermione! I've got the rosemary! Is Harry here yet?" Ron emerged from the kitchen, dark overalls covering his gangly frame. "Harry! How you doing? Brought the cake did you? Just went to the herb garden to get some rosemary!" He babbled, waving the crushed rosemary around. "Took bloody long too! All those herbs look the same!" Harry laughed, his moment of nostalgia vanished. "I know what you mean, mate. Want me to help out at the kitchen?" Ron waved him away, "Don't worry, now. Dinner is nearly ready!"

10 minutes later, Harry was stuffing his face with burnt roast chicken and potatoes. Apart from the burnt carbon on the skin of the chicken, the dish was surprisingly good. Ron sat with a smug look on his face. Surprise was etched on the faces of Hermione and Harry. "Told you I could cook!" He told them proudly. A knock on the door interrupted their laughter. Hermione was the first one to stand up. She giggled at the sight of Harry and Ron laughing and walked to the living room. "Ginny!" Harry and Ron froze. "Come on in! Please!" The sound of footsteps grew louder. "We're having Harry over for dinner but please, join us!" The sound of Ginny protesting could be heard. Harry clutched Ron tightly. "Ron, you have to understand, I love your sister and all but I'm not ready to see her now so if it's alright with you I'm going to..." His voice trailed away.

In front of him, Ginny Weasley stood. Her hair was tied back in a messy ponytail, wisps of auburn red hair escaped and framed her now frowning face. When she caught Harry looking at her, she broke out into a tight smile. "Hi Harry." Harry smiled back, acting as if everything was alright. "Hey Ginny." Ron watched them closely, as if expecting chaos to break out. "So Harry," Ron said loudly, filling up the awkward silence. "Want some coffee? Ginny, would you like some too?" He bustled into the kitchen, giving Harry a quick wink. Obviously Ron thought he was being tactful, providing Harry and Ginny the privacy to talk. That was the last thing Harry wanted. As soon as Ron was out the door silence followed. "Where's Hermione?" Harry asked abruptly. "She's getting the books I came here to collect." She replied nervously. "So how's...work?" She asked. Harry smiled. "Look, Ginny, it's alright, I'm not mad at your or anything, I understand why you did what you did so you don't have to talk me as if I'm going to bite your head off." He grinned. Ginny was one of his closest friends and seeing her again made him feel cheerful. Ginny sighed a sigh of relief. After that, easy conversation flowed and soon, Harry and Ginny found themselves with tears of laughter.

Ron and Hermione peeked at the sight of Harry and Ginny. "They look cosy." Ron noted. Hermione shushed him. Ron ignored her. "Why did Ginny have to come coincidentally at the time Harry was over?" Ron wondered aloud. Hermione shot him a glance. "I called Ginny to come and collect some books I've borrowed from her for our holiday and thought it would be a good idea to get the two together again!" Ron looked at his wife proudly. "Always the matchmaker!" He whispered to her.

"And what have you been up to?" Harry asked. Toying with a thread on her jumper, Ginny smiled shyly. "Um...I'm seeing someone." Harry felt a surge of anger shoot through his bones. It had only been a few months and Ginny was already seeing someone? Well, when you've got someone that looks like Ginny you don't expect them to be single for very long. He thought bitterly. Harry gave a small smile. "Who is he?" Ginny bit her lip, obviously, she was smitten. "I don't think you know him...but he's called Lucas Florence." Lucas Florence...a familiar name...the man! Lucas Florence was the man that gave Harry the folder this morning! No wonder he looked so familiar. Lucas Florence worked in The Department of Mysteries, an Unspeakable. Harry had met him a few weeks ago when Kingsley Shacklebolt was talking to him and introduced Lucas to Harry. "This is Lucas Florence. Head of The Department of Mysteries, Harry. He's a very important man, Lucas." Kingsley had laughed a deep throaty laugh while Lucas had grasped Harry's hand and murmured a word of hello. Everything about him seemed normal until Harry looked into his eyes. It was a startling grey that seemed to probe into every corner of your darkest secrets. "I know Lucas." Harry said quietly, his eyes on the table. "Oh yes? He's a quiet man, Lucas. But very sweet." Ginny continued, oblivious to Harry's grimace. "Don't go looking for him, will you?" Ginny joked, but her eyes were dead serious.


	2. Lucas Florence

_**To: **__**Mr. Harry James Potter,**__  
__You have been chosen as an experiment for The Department of Mysteries. This experiment requires a human being, and to be more specific, a wizard. The experiment will tell us if there are any effects that are caused to people who have used one of the three Deathly Hallows item continuously. We have information that tells us that you do; your invisibility cloak given to you since you are related to the legendary Peverell Brothers. This is the reason why we have chosen you, you are the only living being that knows of the existence of the Deathly Hallows and uses one of the items continuously. We also have information that points to the fact that using this item continuously __**does**__ affect the person. If for any reason the pages that follow do not have the answers to your questions, enquiries, etc, please come to The Department of Mysteries on Level 9 of The Ministry of Magic and ask for Lucas Florence._

_P.S This experiment may harm your well-being but it is highly unlikely. If you do choose not to participate in this experiment because of the "risks", please bear in mind that you will be wasting an opportunity to find out if there is a cause and cure to what could be a harmful effect from using the invisibility cloak constantly._

Sincerely Yours,  
_**  
Lucas Florence,**__  
Head of The Department of Mysteries.  
Order of Merlin First Class  
M.O.M__  
_  
Harry had completely forgotten about the folder. After dinner at Ron and Hermione's, Harry went back to his apartment and opened the forgotten folder that lay forlornly in his briefcase. Harry sat there, numb. His hands clutched the letter that had his name addressed on it. A thousand questions were running through his mind. What about me? What am I going to do? Am I crazy to even think of doing it? And what about the risks? It's easy for you to say that it's highly unlikely but if I turn out like the giant squid, you're responsible, Harry thought bitterly. He felt like his head would explode. This was all a hoax, a ploy to get at Harry. After all, Lucas wanted him dead because Lucas knew Harry was Ginny's ex. Harry knew what he had to do tomorrow. Find Lucas Florence.

**\~/~\~/~\~/**

"Level 9. The Department of Mysteries." A breezy voice announced. Harry walked out of the lift, conscious that many eyes were on him as he nervously walked in a somewhat random direction in the attempt to find Lucas Florence. After many confused minutes of walking around, Harry concluded he was lost. The Department of Mysteries had changed since his 5th year at Hogwarts. Back then, the floor was a simple hallway that led to a circular room with many revolving doors. Now, the Department of Mysteries had changed into a confusing maze of hallways, corridors and strangely eerie rooms that were lit by the dim light of blue flames. A tap on the shoulder made Harry jump. Turning around, Harry found the man he was looking for. "Mr. Potter, I presume you were trying to find me?" Lucas Florence's grey eyes penetrated Harry's green ones. "Er...yes. I've come to talk to you about-" "The letter." Lucas finished off. "Follow me, Mr. Potter."

Lucas led Harry into a shiny rectangular room. Here, mirrors of every shape and kind reflected back Harry's nervous expression and Lucas Florence's calm and suave face. "I thought somewhere private where preying ears wouldn't hear us." Lucas explained at Harry's quizzical expression. "But what about your office?" Harry asked, sceptical. Maybe Lucas was going to challenge him to a duel or something, for treating Ginny wrong. Lucas laughed, an odd thing to do in this sort of situation. "Mr. Potter, Unspeakables don't have offices. We work in what we have, why should we investigate the mysteries of life in a confined room?" Harry felt very foolish. Lucas had the grace to change the subject.

"So I am guessing you want to know the procedures and the dangers that lie ahead if you choose to do this experiment?"

"Why did you pick me?"

Lucas didn't expect this. The Great Mr. Potter asking why he was chosen? When he had first met Harry, he had expected someone snobbish, all high and mighty but instead, a very quiet and humble man had grasped Lucas' hand and said a hello. "Why you were picked? I thought I explained it. Mr. Potter, you're the only living wizard who has constantly used one of the Death Hallows from when you were a child to now, when you're an adult. We have recently discovered that a constant exposure to one of the Death Hallows may be fatal. We want to see the effect and if possible, we could be able to cure it for you. Harry was silent. "Okay, I understand that. But now what **is** the experiment?" "You didn't read the papers did you?" Lucas asked. Harry shook his head. "Ah well, nobody would. For 2 days you will be observed very closely in your actions and behaviour, we will compare your health, behaviour, attitude, EVERYTHING to when you first used your cloak and were rarely exposed to it then." Harry had a dubious face on. "Uh that makes sense and all that, but what are you going to compare it with? I don't have any records or anything when I was 11." "Albus Dumbledore had several memories of you when you were in your first and second year. We will be using that. I trust Mr. Dumbledore's memories enough to use it as a resource for comparing your younger self, and older self." Harry nodded. At least now he knew that Lucas wasn't using this experiment as an ulterior motive to kill Harry. He genuinely seemed excited to find out about Harry. But what were the dangers? From what he could gather about this experiment, it was the safest thing next to Flobberworms. "What are the dangers? You mentioned some risks involved but I don't see any..." Harry trailed off; Lucas had a very grim expression on his features.

When Lucas at last spoke, it was so gentle, Harry felt like a naughty five year old being told off for stealing lollies. "Harry, what you have to understand is that this experiment might require you reliving some events that happened when you were younger. Just to see if you react to them differently." Harry couldn't see anything wrong with that. "That's fine! There's nothing wrong with that-" "It means you have to drink a potion that makes you younger!" Lucas shouted. Words poured out of his mouth and before him, Harry's expression changed from shocked to shocker:

" If you fail bits of your first and second year you might stay like that forever. You might stay an 11 year old forever."

Half an hour later, Lucas and Harry found themselves exactly where they were half an hour earlier. Harry in silence, Lucas sneaking concerned glances when he thought Harry wasn't looking. Lucas looked at his watch. He was supposed to meet Ginny 15 minutes ago. Harry noticed. For the first time in half an hour, he spoke. "Look, you go, I'll catch up with you when I've...made my decision." Now Lucas felt bad. "Are you sure? I can stay until you've decided." "No, no. You go. I need to think about this." Lucas hesitated, clearly uncomfortable with this situation. He shifted his weight on his other foot. "Look Harry, let me assure you that whatever you do, we will accept it. I promise you that. If you decide to go with the experiment, we will accept it. And if you decide not to participate in the experiment, though it may be the wrong choice, we will...kinda accept it." Harry grinned. With a rush of gratitude, Lucas thanked Harry profusely and hurried out of the mirror room, shouting a word of bye behind his shoulder. It was a funny sight, seeing polite and formal Lucas Florence yell out a word of goodbye while rushing towards the door, his perfectly moulded hair swept everywhere and his midnight blue cloak billowing around his ankles. Lucas looked back for a fleeting glance, catching the sight of a hunched figure running his fingers through his jet black hair, and thousands of reflections mirroring his every move.

**\~/~\~/~\~/**

Looking at her watch, Ginny deducted that Lucas was late. Odd. Just then, the sound of bells tinkling echoed in the breezy cafe Ginny was at. A flustered looking Lucas Florence scanned the room for Ginny. When he spotted her flaming red hair, he smiled, re-adjusted his cloak, and headed towards her direction; a table in a secluded spot which faced a rectangular park that always seemed to have an abundance of children hanging around. "Hi." Rather breathless, Lucas dropped a kiss on Ginny's cheek, taking a sip of her juice while sinking into the seat opposite her. "Lucas Florence being late? Now that's something." He smiled crookedly at her. "I had to clear some things up at work." He cleared his throat. "Uh well actually, things to do with..Harry." He said the last bit so softly, Ginny had to strain to catch the last word. Harry.

_Harry._ Yesterday, when Ginny saw Harry, all cute and adorable with his hair sticking up in that insufferable way of his, she nearly melted. But Ginny had to remind herself that she had a boyfriend, and a good one too, thank you very much. And when Ginny told Harry she was seeing someone, she wanted to hurl things at him, shout at him: _See how it feels Harry? To be hurt?_ But she didn't. And it didn't help that Harry sat there calmly, as if the news didn't bother him. It infuriated her, _The Chosen One_ having no reaction whatsoever. She didn't know where it all went wrong. One minute they were laughing and dancing and talking of marriage, and the next, Ginny finds herself telling Harry that she can't handle him anymore. The three years after, were lonely and filled with rain. Ginny flew back to London, and landed herself a high salary job at a Muggle's company, thanks to her Confundus charm. Then, she met Lucas.

"Ginny, are you alright? Do you need some water?" Lucas swam in her vision and Ginny found herself extremely exhausted. "I'm alright, just tired. But what were you saying about Harry?" Lucas looked at Ginny curiously. "You never seemed interested in my work before." "Yeah but that's because the people you talk about are usually boring old farts. This is **Harry**." Lucas looked hurt, surely he weren't friends with Mr and Mrs Greenwhich? "I can't tell you much because it's confidential but Harry might be doing a project for us." "What?" Ginny asked sharply. Even though things were still awkward between the two of them, Ginny considered Harry one of her closest friends. If anything were to happen to him, well. "Look, Ginny, it'll be fine, we're not binding him to a metal pole and performing experiments on him." He laughed nervously. The tension in the air was thick.


	3. An old friend

_Harry, call me._

The piece of paper beckoned Harry as he stared at it. The handwriting was without doubt, Ginny's. Coming home from work, all Harry wanted to do was go back to his apartment, sink down in his largely invested sofa, and appreciate the wonderful invention of television. But as he had stared down at the note lying on the floor after opening his door, he wasn't too sure if he would be relaxing anytime soon. Harry punched the number of Ginny's home number on his phone as he gulped down a glass of water and biscuits. "Hello?"  
"Hi, did you leave a note in my apartment?" Harry could almost imagine Ginny crinkling up her nose in amusement.  
" Did you like my skill of sliding the note underneath the door?"  
"Um. I guess."  
"Well you should, it took me ages to do it without looking as if I was a weirdo."  
Harry knew Ginny was avoiding whatever was on her mind and he hated her for it. "Why did you call me?" He could hear the fumbling of the phone in her hand. The sound of deep breathing filled the empty silence. "Harry! Lucas told me about doing something to you and you have to promise me Harry, that you won't do anything stupid. Alright? PROMISE ME HARRY." She said it all out in a rush and Harry had to spend a few minutes deciphering what her blabbering was all about. Harry laughed. "Ginny, I'll be fine. I've got to do something now so I'll just get going..." Ignoring her protests, Harry clicked the end button and the sound of the mechanical beeps was music to his ears. To tell the truth, Harry didn't know what to think about this whole mess that he had landed himself into. In ways, he wanted to do this experiment, but his safer part of the brain told him not to. _Think about what will happen if you're stuck as an 11 year old forever, Harry._Harry had the sudden urge to go out. A walk wouldn't do me any harm, he thought. And with that in mind, Harry grabbed his coat and walked out.

It was a cold evening that night. Harry had been sitting in the same bench for over an hour, and he liked it that way. The care-free children were playing with their dog, the gossiping mothers were sitting huddled together talking about Mrs. Lolita's lover and a group of joggers were warming up in their leg warmers. An attractive woman about his age was walking agitatedly back and forth, running her fingers through her silky black hair. Harry returned his thoughts back to the experiment and Lucas Florence. Lucas seemed like a nice enough person and at least Harry was sure that this wasn't a ploy to get Harry away from Ginny. It's always me, he thought angrily, kicking a loose stone. A phone buzzed to life and the familiar Nokia tune hummed loudly. The woman with the black hair scrabbled in her clutch to find her phone. Locating it, she looked at the caller id and flipped it open. "Hello?" The oddly Scottish accent brought a start to Harry. That sounded like...no, the last he heard about her was that she was travelling the world with Michael Corner. "No! I don't want to. No! Look, I'll talk to you later, alright?" She snapped the phone shut and the park lapsed into silence once more.

She caught Harry looking at her and spun around. "What?" She snapped. "Do you have a...Harry!" "Cho!" So it was Cho, he was right after all. She walked over to him, her clutch swinging from her French manicured hands. Taking a seat next to him, she beamed. Cho Chang had changed drastically. In Hogwarts, Cho was a pretty Ravenclaw, but now, Cho was stunning. In a black pencil skirt and a white blouse, Cho was the image of work perfection. Her hair was neatly swept in a French bun, her red high heels shined and her jewellery boasted wealth. "How are you?" She smiled, showing a perfect row of pearly white teeth. "Good, good. What about you? The last I heard, you were in Chile." She laughed and Harry felt himself practically melting. "No, I've never been travelling, whoever is your source got their facts wrong! So anyway, what have you been up to?" Harry found himself telling Cho about everything. From the beginning when Ginny dumped him, to now, when he found out about the experiment that he was or wasn't doing. Through out, Cho nodded in the right places and sighed sympathetically when Harry told her about Ginny dumping him. She was the perfect listener, not interrupting; just listening.

"And now, here I am." He finished. Cho had an understanding expression on. She patted Harry on the shoulder and gave him a hug. They had been at the park well after 5. joggers had left, and so had the gossiping mothers and children. "But again, Harry. If you do this experiment you could find a cure for it. And it wouldn't be so bad being stuck as an 11 year old. You were cute anyway." Cho looked at her watch and chortled, oblivious to Harry blushing. "Woah! I was supposed to be meeting my business partner right now, I better go but Harry, give me a call when you feel like it." With a peck on the cheek, an exchange of numbers and a wink, Cho gathered up her purse and bag and jogged off. Harry watched her until she became a mere silhouette in the dark. Harry felt oddly light, not unlike the feeling he had when breaking up with Ginny. With the light feeling in his shoulders, he got up, and began to walk back to his apartment.

\~/~\~/~\~/~\

The slam of the door jolted Ginny to her senses. Shaking her head slightly like a dog shaking out water, she resumed stirring her pumpkin soup. "Sheesh! Something smells nice!" A pixie face appeared at the doorway. "How are you, Gin, I'm back!" Ginny sighed; having the place to herself had been a blast. She loved having Heureux around but for once, the flat had been peaceful. Now, she had to share again with kooky Heureux from Beauxbaton. Heureux spoke perfect English, prided herself on her clean nails and was always the first to sport a new Gucci bag from who knows where. Heureux was friends with Gabrielle, and that was how Ginny and Heureux had met. "Miss me did you?" Another annoying habit of Heureux was her knack for asking infuriating questions at the wrong time. "Gosh, I cried every single day when you were gone." Ginny replied sarcastically, adding a pinch of salt and pepper to her smooth pumpkin soup. Heureux nodded understandingly, "I know, I know, but now I'm back right?" Ginny shook her head, amused. You had to love Heureux for her talent of trying. "Now, would you like me to set up the table? I'm good at that." Heureux said brightly, already grabbing the blue forks and plates. Ginny grinned. "It's good to have you back."


	4. Making his decision

Harry woke with a start. His glasses askew, he jammed them back into place. The moment Harry got back last night, he had fallen asleep; too tired to take off his glasses or change into his pyjamas. The red clock said it was 7.00. Getting up, Harry performed his daily routine of chugging down orange juice and shoving large bits of muesli in his mouth. For the first time in ages, Harry looked in the mirror. His messy hair framed his face and a startling pair of green eyes looked at him. He ran his fingers through his hair, managing to secure loose bits of fly-away hair. He smiled, pleased with his handiwork. "Don't get too hopeful now, my dear." The mirror sniggered. Harry shot it a dirty look, then stepped into the fireplace. Just as he was about to throw the green powder in the fireplace, a knock rang out. Grumbling slightly, Harry stepped out, careful not to spill any green powder in the wooden floorboards. He opened the door to a fresh-faced and slightly puffed Ron.

"Why you chose a Muggle apartment and at the highest floor, I have no idea." He wheezed, sending bits of spit to fly out and hit Harry. "There is a lift, you realize." "Yeah but all the buttons and knobs are so confusing. So I had to take the **bloody stairs**!" Laughing, Harry let Ron in. "So what would you like?" Harry asked, once they were inside. "Ginny told Hermione that the head of the Department of Mysteries was going to do an experiment on you." Harry rolled his eyes, news travelled fast. "The Head of the Department of Mysteries proposed an experiment on me but he didn't force me or anything." "But why would you do it anyway?" Harry hesitated, Ron was his best friend after all. "You know how we used the invisibility cloak often? Well, Lucas reckons that using the cloak continuously might have an affect on me now." Ron's eyes widened. "Does that mean I might have it too? I've used it too." Harry paused, Ron had a point. "I think you didn't use it as much as me though, I used it by myself too, like to sneak out to go to Hogsmeade, and in the 4th year when you and I...and I've used it once in a while after the battle, while you only used it when you were with me and you haven't used it after the battle." Ron nodded, relief etched on his face. "I mean I pity you and all, but it would really suck for me what with me being **married.**" He had a certain pride in his voice and Harry felt happy for his best friend. He clapped him on the shoulder. "I've never really properly said congratulations have I? Well, congratulations, mate." Ron grinned, "Thanks. But now we've got to worry about you."

Ron and Harry ended up missing work.

After what seemed like the 100th game they had put in on the PS2, ("The PS what?") Ron seemed to be getting the hang of it. "Wow! This is great! **Now **have you decided what you're going to do?" Harry shrugged his shoulders. "If I were you, I would do it. I mean so what? You'll be stuck an 11 year old forever but it doesn't mean you don't get..." Ron stopped when he saw Harry's expression. "So what? So what? If you were stuck as an 11 year old would you like it?" "Yeah I guess it wouldn't be that fun." Ron admitted sheepishly, while dodging a passing car on the PS2. "Okay how about we do a pro and cons chart on the experiment?" Ron suggested, surprisingly sounding like Hermione. "So the positives are...that you MIGHT find a cure for a possible affect of the invisibility cloak...and the negatives are..." "...that I'll be stuck an 11 year old forever." Harry finished glumly.

"Okay, think of it this way, if you do get stuck as an 11 year old forever, you won't have to pay adult fees and therefore will be saving money!" Harry looked at Ron amusedly. "More and more you're sounding like Hermione." Ron beamed. "What would Hermione say?" Ron looked mock thoughtful. "Harry, although this may endanger your life, it would be a once in a lifetime opportunity. Imagine going back in time but with the mind of your older self! Oh, Harry, but be careful won't you? I should go to the library to find if there are any books on it...maybe under Potions...yes." Ron and Harry cracked up laughing. "That was uncanny!" Ron laughed, giving a little bow. "Well if that is what Hermione would say and what you would say, I better see Lucas now." Harry said with a smile. "Good luck, old chap." Ron said with a clap on his shoulder, looking pleased with himself.

**\~/~\~/~\~/~\~/**

Finding Lucas this time round was far easier. "Missing work, are you?" Again, Harry jumped. "I must stop doing that." Lucas sighed. "But don't worry, we've had word with Kingsley and he had made sure to have some replacements underway." Harry said nothing. "So you've made your decision, I suspect?" Harry nodded. "And what would that be?" I guess I'm doing it." Lucas didn't look surprised, or pleased for that matter. Nodding, he gave Harry a small smile. "You're a brave man, Harry." "When will the experiment happen?" "I will have to discuss with my colleagues. But don't be surprised if it's soon." Lucas warned. Harry nodded, resolved. "Alright then, well I better go, but I'll read all the papers this time." Harry promised. Lucas smiled, "Good move. Well, when we have fixed a date and all that jazz, I'll make sure to contact you." That done, he walked away briskly, this time dignified and not in a rush to see his girlfriend.

Taking a deep breath, Harry looked at the crumpled up paper once more and began to punch numbers on his phone. With a second of hesitation, he pressed ring. "Cho speaking." That was fast. "Uh...hi ,Cho. It's me, Harry. Um...so I was wondering if we could, you know...um...do something together?" Why, oh why did he always sound like an idiot? Do something together? Who said that? Thankfully, Cho laughed. "How about for lunch?" Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "Yeah sure, what time?"

Harry walked among the bustling people, for the first time, he was glad to be back at work. His cloak was groomed and shiny, his hair was...well, manageable, and his shoes shined in the bright light. For **work **of course, **not** Cho. Getting into the lift seemed easy enough, but with thousands of people pushing and budging to go somewhere, it took Harry a long time to reach the lift. Finally reaching it. He pressed 2 and waited for the lift doors to shut. "Level 2. The Department of Magical Law Enforcement." Announced the croaky lift. Harry walked out and was immediately greeted by shouts and cries of welcome. "Harry!" "Good to see you!" "Harry!" "Come to help us out again eh?"

The Department of Magical Law Enforcement was boring, compared to the Department of Mysteries. Here, the entire floor was divided into separate cubicles where each wizard was assigned to one cubicle. Work after Voldemort's defeat had been scarce but when they did track down Dark Wizards from all over the world, it was worth all the trouble. Harry walked over to his cubicle, which was situated at the very end. Clippings of catches decorated the cubicle, as well as a moving picture of Ginny and Harry. Harry made a note of taking that down. Harry worked steadily, never taking a break and only pausing once to scratch his ear. Soon, the clock hit 12 and paper pigeons flew in with Lunch Break written on their wings. Soon people were packing up and the scraping of chairs filled Harry's ears. He too, packed up, closing his books and research. "Wait everybody! Come back at the latest of 2!" Harry roared to the backs of the shuffling people. Groans were heard. "Fine, 3! Be fired!" Harry grumbled. He squeezed into the lift, stepping on someone's foot by accident. "Sorry." Harry turned around and found himself face to face with Lucas. Lucas smiled. "Watch it." He muttered in the corner of his mouth. "Level 8. The Atrium." Everyone pushed to get out, including Harry. The only one left standing in the lift was Lucas. He gave Harry a wave and the lift doors shut. Harry made his way towards the fireplaces. Stepping in, he took a handful of green powder. "Diagon Alley!"

Diagon Alley was especially busy. Haggard mothers leading wailing children, hurried wizards striding purposefully towards Gringotts and confused children holding Hogwarts imprinted robes filled the alley as Harry made his way across. Searching for the familiar sign, Harry at last spotted it. Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour was a small cosy shop situated opposite the Gateway to Diagon Alley. Thank goodness it's not decorated with pink love hearts, Harry thought, grinning to himself. Cho was already there.

"Hey." Harry greeted her, slipping in the seat opposite her. "Sorry for holding you up." Cho grinned. "No I just came early." Harry still remembered the awful date that happened in his 5th year with Cho, thankfully, it was going better than that. Cho seemed to think the same too. "Remember our date in our 5th year?" She asked smirking. Harry laughed, trying to appear as if remembering the disastrous date was funny rather than mortifyingly embarrassing. "Yeah, sorry about that." He said apologetically. Cho waved her hand away. "No, no, it wasn't you fault. It was both out faults. "Yours being inexperienced." She looked smug. "And mine being overly sensitive." Harry laughed. At least Cho was happier now, and he could tell that she was enjoying her life. "So what's this I hear about you travelling the world with Michael Corner?" Cho giggled, and for once, Harry didn't mind it. "Lies! After the battle, the first thing I did was head to London, I think that was where everybody went. And what's this I hear about you being the Head of the Auror department?" She teased. Harry shrugged. "It just happened." "The **CHOSEN ONE** saying 'it just happened'? Pfft!" Harry was strongly reminded of Snape. Conversation easily flowed and before he knew it, both Cho and his ice-creams had melted and his watch told him it was 10 past 3. Great, the head of the Auror Department turns up late, he scolded himself. "This was good." Cho said eyeing him, as if waiting for his reaction. "It was." Harry agreed. For the first time, Harry found himself laughing constantly and their conversation wasn't awkward like it was in his 5th year. "I'll see you another time?" Cho nodded. "Of course." She came towards Harry and gave him a peck on the cheek, narrowly missing his mouth. Smiling, Cho disappeared in the crowd, just another business person heading to Gringotts and leaving Harry rubbing the spot where her lips had met his skin.

**\~/~\~/~\~/~\~/**

For the first time in his bachelor life, Harry was making roasted chicken. Anxiously watching the chicken brown in the oven, Harry hit himself for following Ron's footsteps in proving to himself that he **can **cook. Rubbing the chicken with oils and herbs had been fine but waiting for the chicken was pure agony. The fireplace burst into flames. Harry didn't bat an eyelid, all eyes were on his chicken. "Good evening, Harry." The smooth voice jerked Harry into his sense and Harry turned to find Lucas Florence dusting ash off his cloak. "Hello." Harry greeted Lucas cautiously, glancing every so often in the direction of the oven. The timer beeped and Harry jumped opening the oven door eagerly. Tentatively, Harry put on his oven mitts and slowly edged the chicken out. "It does smell nice." Lucas commented, watching Harry amusedly. "Do you want some?" Harry asked, a bead of sweat forming on his forehead; taking the chicken out was hard work. "No, no. I came here to tell you something, actually." Harry nodded slowly, taking a mouthful of white, fleshy meat. Lucas continued. "Your experiment...are you free now?" Harry's spoon- laden with meat- hung forlornly by his fingers, "You mean...you mean **now**?" "Well, yes. Observing your skills now will only take a half hour but giving you the potion and experiencing the events from your mind will be...well, hard work." With nothing to say, Harry grabbed his coat and slid it on. "Well, let's get going." The carefully made chicken lay half eaten, abandoned and knowing its owner would be gone for sometime.

**\~/~\~/~\~/~\~/**

**Please Review! Even if it means typing one word, I would really appreciate it. Thanks. :) **


End file.
